Scourgers
Summary The Scourgers are a brutal tribe of orks who enslave giants for labor and war-mounts. These orks live on the edge of the Planum Sangre, raiding the merchants who travel the Wine Road. History Founding The Scourgers were a band of orks driven from the Fellmark over a thousand years ago. They settled in the eastern hills of the Planum Sangre. The land was barren, abounding only in monsters and Undying. But the Scourgers quickly adapted to their environment. They discovered peaceful, rock-eating giants roaming in their lands. The Scourgers learned to tame them, using lobotomy. With this new-found labor, the orks were able to build forts and dig cisterns. Most importantly, the orks (who had no horses) could use the giants as mounts, allowing them to move swiftly over their territory--and begin to raid. Modern Day Scourgers have a tenous grasp on their territory. the The Loboths Loboths were once rock giants. They stand up to 10 feet at the shoulder, and weigh 5,000 pounds. A loboth can be identified by its concave forehead, hunched walk with hands to the ground, and persistent drool. The Scourgers capture a giant young, then cut away part of its brain through its nose. Years are spent training the loboth to conduct simple tasks; and eventually to become usable in combat. Society and Culture Scourger orks, being smallish for their kind, put a premium on guile over brute strength. Marriage practices vary widely from band to band (some groups becoming quite inbred). Men and women are generally equal in society. Rank is built around age, and the size and strength of one's herd. Each Scourger strives to attain a herd of 2-10 loboths, as well as whatever slaves and livestock they've gained from raids. The herd is the Scourger's wealth. With it they buy brides, treasure from raids, and seal alliances. An ork's children are considered part of their herd as well. Until an ork is married off, or can find his own loboth to buy his freedom, he remains a slave to his parents. The parents have complete power over their children, including that of life-and-death. This power extends well into adulthood in most cases. Government Scourgers are organized into family bands of 10-70 orks of varying ages. The bands are usually run by councils of the oldest orks from each family, a gerontocracy. On rare occasions the orks organize into a "horde." Up to 10,000 Scourgers march together to raid deep into the Fellmark. Warfare The Scourgers are known for being devious raiders. Trails through their lands are scattered with pit traps and rock falls. Orks raid in herds of 5-10. When mounted on loboths, the orks can catch all but the fastest horse, through the rockiest terrain. All kinds of found weaponry are used by Scourgers. They prefer long spears and axes. They wear as much piecemeal armor as they can steal. Scourgers are also carry bolos, nets, and bags to capture prey. Anyone except other Scourgers are considered potential prey. Trade The only trade the Scourgers conduct is in the form of extortion. Wealthier merchants bribe the Scourgers for safe passage through their lands. They occasionally keep wealthy hostages for ransom as well. Location The Scourgers are located in northern Leviatha, sandwiched between the great desert of Planum Sangre and the Thanatogigant Mountains. To the south lies the Leichmenfaller dwarves. To the north and east is the orkik empire of Fellmark. Estimated Numbers The Scourgers are thought to number in the thousands. They are exclusively of Orkik blood. Known Towns None. Scourgers build gravel-lined warrens deep into the permafrost, large enough only to hold their kin. Larger forts are temporary constructions. Allies The Scourgers have parleyed occasionally with their southern Bietrklan kin. They also are receiving gold and weapons to raid east into the remains of the Fell Mark. Foes Almost everyone else hates the Scourgers. The Leichmanfaller dwarves are fighting them on the border. The Saheli continue to send mercenaries north on the Dred Road to fight bands of Scourgers. Characters Category:Cultures